Attraction
by Uchizaki
Summary: SasuNaru Modern time AU. Sasuke has been pretty much alone for most of his life, with nobody really getting too close to him. Now he desires a companion, and a certain blond had piqued his interest. The is Yaoi, don't like don't read.
1. First Meeting

Author's Note: Here's the prologue of a new story that I'll be working on! Make sure to leave a review, I'm very open to ideas! So ideas are very welcome! Also, don't hesitate to tell me if I did something wrong or something. I do apologize for the grammar in advance though, I'm not really a proper English person =( Anyways, enjoy! Btw this is a AU.

Warnings: Eventual SasuNaru Yaoi (boyxboy), don't like, don't read. Ratings might be changed later on, but for now it's T.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but M. Kishimoto-sensei's. My story plot and stuff though.

* * *

If one looked hard enough into the darkening night, one'll see a dark haired man standing alone on a bridge, looking off into the distance. If he squinted, he would be able to tell that the man was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, president of the giant famous worldwide corporation, Uchiha Corp. One would wonder what a man of that caliber is doing here, all alone.

Sasuke's POV:

I sighed restlessly, and looked over the bleak horizon at the red sinking sun, it's last rays retreating across the darkening landscape. Why should I be depressed? I've got everything anybody could possibly want. A 48-room mansion? Check. A loaded bank account? Check. Mercedes? Check. Boss of a world-renown corporation? Check. Woman (and some men) falling at your knees, worshipping the very ground that you walk on? Check. Girlfriend or even maybe a boyfriend? Nope.

And that's what is on my tired mind right now, I needed to find myself a good looking, self respecting, caring person, somebody who doesn't look to me, and maybe even love me just for my status or money. I'm already 24, it's high time for me to build a family, with… annoying little brats running around, yes. But I don't have objections with falling in love with a man either, as long it is true love, it's okay, right? I want someone waiting for me at home, someone that greets me with a hug, or maybe even a kiss, when I stumble home from a rough tired day at work.

I sighed again, and rubbed my temples in soothing circles. That kind of companion isn't particularly easy to find for a rich and famous person like me, not to mention sexy, and maybe just a little bit proud. Most people go crazy when they see me, then they'd go rabid, then while some turn red and faint with a fatal nosebleed waterfall, others' eyes turn into the shape of hearts and charges at me, screaming "Sasuke-sama!" or "Kawaii! I'm all yours!!" or "Take me, take me now!!!!" or some other disgusting crap like that. I always knew that it was a good idea to hire bodyguards, they mainly protect me from rabid women, rather than fighting off dangerous assassins or something. My trustworthy bodyguards are Neji and Kiba, both talented and skilled in martial arts. Kiba was loud and obnoxious, but as trustworthy as a dog. Neji is like me, egoistic and usually quiet, he can keep secrets, unlike Kiba. They usually follow me around wherever I go, unless ordered to otherwise.

If though however, when there comes a time when my body guards aren't available, I can definitely fight off the whole lot of them insane creatures on my own, since I do have a black belt in karate. I have a nice muscular build, not too bulky, and no fat either, maybe that's why all these woman flock to me. Yes, my good looks and sexy body can be a pain sometimes.

But I just… don't feel like beating up fangirls, I mean, it's not like they can help but be attracted to me, right? Practically everyone wants me to get into their pants or vice versa. Sigh, that's something else I sometimes hate about myself.

The sky's dark blue color is converting to a murky black, as the sun submerges beneath the ever deep ocean. I better be getting back to my mansion that's walking distance from the company skyscraper. I doubt my bodyguards would be too happy with me, since I snuck out on my own, after getting them somewhat drunk just to sneak out. Usually I wouldn't be trying to avoid my guards, since attempts on my virginity are very common, but since it's getting dark, and there are not a lot of people outside, so I dared to venture out into the dangerous night by myself, enjoying this fleeting moment of privacy to the fullest extent. And yes, even though people bow at my command, and even though I'm already twenty-three years of age, I still am, a virgin.

I was about to turn and head back when I heard the rushing sound of somebody running, the distinct noise of hard steps on cement. I quickly whipped my head around, only to be tackled to the ground. I collapsed in heap on the pavement, feeling a excruciating wave of pain from my back. Then I felt something warm and heavy pressing down on me, and I blinked open my eyes slowly.

I was greeted by a pair of cerulean blue eyes and wild unruly tufts of spiky golden hair, my own charcoal eyes widened. The heavenly creature above me had a tan face, with three horizontal scars on each side of his angelic face, giving him a cute animalistic look. I could see the orange collar of his orange shirt. Who the hell wears an orange shirt? I thought.

I blinked again and was about to say something when the blond burst out, scrambling off of me, "I'm so sorry Sir! I was just running late to my night job at Uchiha Corp. and I wasn't watching where I'm going-"

I stared at him in slight shock and surprise, this beautiful creature works at my company?! And I never noticed him? Well, I guess I usually did leave the orientation crap to Kakashi, my previous guardian, also pretty much vice-president of my company. I'll admit that I trust the white-haired man, and perhaps, just perhaps, am happy for his existence, though I'll never admit that out loud. Something moved, attracting my attention again.

I looked at the blond, and saw that he was grinning like an idiot, and offering me his small slender hand. His angelic lips moved, "Here I'll help you up." He said, even his voice sounds so smooth, so perfect.

I slowly took the offered hand, slightly shuddering at the welcome exchange of heat, since my hands were as cold as ice, and his hand radiated heat. I kept staring at the person in front of me, trying to figure something out.

He grasped my hand tightly and with strength that I did not expect from a person of his figure, pulled me up quickly as I weighed like nothing. I continued to stare, amazed at the now fidgeting blond.

"Um… do I have something on my face?" He asked meekly, obviously getting a tad bit uncomfortable from my heated gaze. He looked up at me with his clear innocent azure eyes curiously, and jumped slightly when I gently brushed his scars with my right hand. He blushed a shallow shade of pink and looked away.

What was up with me? I did not just reach out and caress this stranger's cheek! But… I can't help but get drawn in by this person.

"Uh…" he muttered hesitantly, turned around quickly, and bent down to pick up some stuff that he had dropped when he collided into me, giving me a wide open view of his small taut ass unconsciously.

I could feel my eyes widen and heat flow up to my face, and then I quickly shook my head. Uchihas don't blush! Ever! Even if presented with a cute fuckable ass! Waaaait… Cute fuckable ass!? Man I must be really tired or something, to be thinking about stuff like that. I shuddered slightly. Yes, I think I just checked him out.

The blond had finally gathered up all his dropped scattered belongings; the angel smiled at me apologetically, "Sorry about that, it really was an accident."

Apparently he must be thinking that I'm mad at him or something, since I haven't said a word. So I tried to say something to make him feel better, but something jumped out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Dobe," I called him, smirking amusedly. I couldn't help but smiling a little bit, seeing his mouth dropping open at my remark.

"I'm not a dobe! You teme!" He shrieked and stuck out his tongue cutely, looking offended.

"Hn, dobe." I bent down and picked up a paper that the dobe had missed, "Here." I handed it to him, who smiled and took the paper from my hand and uttered a small "thanks".

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to act casual.

"Uzumaki Naruto, sir." He said without hesitation and bowed to me slightly, "Now if you'll excuse me, my boss will kill me if I show up late for work on my first day." He muttered quickly and started to walk away. The walking quickly speeded up to a jog.

I watched him head towards the company building, and smiled.

Uzumaki Naruto, huh? So that's why I never heard about him, hmm, a new employee. He's an interesting guy, that's for sure, I mused. Now, gotta get home and pry some information out of that idiot Kakashi.

Naruto's POV:

Oh shit I'm gonna be late for woooork!! Tsunade-baachan is gonna murder me!!! I thought as I hurriedly buttoned my orange shirt, grabbed a tie from my closet, and quickly tied a neat knot, fastening it on my neck. Urgh, curse whoever invented ties, they are the number one useless piece of clothing in the world.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I've just graduated from college with higher than average scores. I have a master's degree in business and have just got myself a job at a company which I'm sure you've heard of. Yes, it is the famous Uchiha Corp. I must've got real lucky to have scored a job at that company. I live alone in my two roomed apartment, it's not too shabby, not too posh, but just right to my likeness. I'm a neat person, and like to keep my things organized to some extent. Anyways, I better be heading off to my newly acquired job, don't want to lose it now right after I won it from all the other competing losers.

I rushed out into the approaching night with my backpack that's crammed with various papers and suck, and dashed for the corporation building, well, it's more like a skyscraper. The commercial building does stand eighty stories tall after all.

Jogging in the night air sure feels good, I thought and closed my eyes briefly, still running, to enjoy the rare peace and quietness of the bustling city.

Ah, this feels so relaxing and calming, I thought and took a deep breath of air, and suddenly I crashed into something hard.

I expected the hard pavement to come up and greet me as I crashed down, only to fall on something relatively soft.

I blinked open my eyes and found myself staring into beautiful midnight black orbs. My eyes widened slightly as I realized that I just accidentally tackled this handsome person over. This man had spiked up raven black hair with dark blue streaks running through it, and his skin was unrealistically pale, giving him a ethereal glow. I suddenly felt the urge to lower my lips onto his, but I fought the urge and quickly scrambled off of the shocked guy. I quickly stood up and apologized, "I'm so sorry Sir! I was just running late to my night job at Uchiha Corp. and I wasn't watching where I'm going-"

And then I realized that he was staring intently at me, his eyebrows slightly arching up. This man looked so beautiful, I really felt bad about knocking him down and landing on top of him. No doubt his back might be hurting. Oh shit what if he gets mad at me? I thought frantically and broke the standstill by offering him my hand, grinning widely. I offered, "Here, I'll help you up."

He slowly took my hand, and I shivered slightly feeling electrical sparks shooting up my spine when he clutched my offered hand. I quickly shook the feeling off, and squeezing his broad hand with my own, yanked him up effortlessly. Despite my small body and my looks, I'm quite strong. It seems that the raven haired man was also shocked by my strength. My grin widened.

The handsome man continued to stare, as I took in the scene in front of me. Wow, he really is … yeah… The man looked quite young, about my age, I'd say. He was wearing a dark blue jacket, and a pair of black cargo pants. His hair spiked up at the end, and two separate dark smooth locks spilled down the sides of his face. Even after just recovering from being tackled down, he still looked collected. He was still staring intently at me, and I suddenly became aware of my own looks.

I lifted my left hand up and wiped my cheek, "Um… do I have something on my face?" I asked meekly, looking up into the searing charcoal eyes. To my surprise, he reached up and gently caressed my cheek, my eyes widened as I feel my face get slightly warmer.

The stranger looked a little surprised by his own actions, but only for a fleeting second. I decided to interrupt the embarrassing moment by turning around, bending down, and collecting the files that flew out of my backpack as I collided into him. Ack they're starting to blow away! I thought frantically and hurried to catch all of the files. It would do me no good if I miss even one of them. I didn't see the raven's eyes widen and blushing.

By the time I caught all the fleeing files, the raven's blush was no longer there, instead, his staring resumed. I groaned inwardly, he must be kinda mad that I crashed into him, I thought glumly and apologized again, "Sorry about that, it really was an accident."

"Dobe," he replied with an arrogant smirk on his pale face. My mouth dropped open, how dare he call me a deadlast, when he had just met me? I thought.

"I'm not a dobe you teme!" I retorted childishly and stuck out my tongue at the smirking raven.

"Hn, dobe," He replied and bent down. I rolled my eyes, wow, this person is quite talkative, I mused to myself.

Then he straightened and brought his hand up, offering me something. I looked down and realized it was a really important paper that I had missed. I muttered a "thanks" and quickly took the paper, stuffing it into my unzipped backpack. I dislike zipping up my backpack anyways, it's too annoying that whenever you need to grab something, you have to unzip it, and then zip it back up again. Might as well leave it unzipped.

"What's your name?" He asked casually, sticking his hands into his pant pockets.

"Uzumaki Naruto,"I answered quickly and bowed, "Now if you'll excuse me, my boss will kill me if I show up late for work on my first day." With one last glance at the handsome stranger, I started to walk down the path towards the Uchiha Corp. skyscraper. My walk turned to a jog as I hurried, and prayed to whatever deity out there for me to make it on time.

As I hurried towards the building, my thoughts went back to the mysterious stranger that I had just met.

I forgot to ask him his name, I realized.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Reviews make a happy author, and happy authors update quicker! =)


	2. The Little Orange Book

A/N: Sorry for the long wait peoples! But unfortunately stuff came up... and I was, well, distracted from writing. But! I'm back, and hopefully after this week, chapters will be cranked out faster than usual! (I am literally being drowned by homework! Somebody save me!)

Warnings: Nothing much in this chapter...

Disclaimer: Not mine...

Sasuke: Why are you making me fall for a stupid dobe like Naruto!?

Naruto: Don't steal my words teme! I don't want to like a teme like you either!?

Sasuke and Naruto: Why Uchizaki why!?

Uchizaki: Because I need to satisfy the need of rabid SasuNaru fangirls. Otherwise, without my fanfiction distractions, they'll go after the real you! I'm saving your arses so at least pretend to be thankful!!!

Sasuke and Naruto: o.O (sweatdrop) ...

* * *

Sasuke silently crept up the steps of his porch, and slipped the metallic key into the keyhole quickly, edging open the door. He walked in quietly and carefully hung up his clothes, avoiding making unnecessary sounds. He didn't want to wake up the two drunks that could be heard snoring from the living room. He slipped out of his black dress shoes and tiptoed up the stairs.

His soft socked feet made soft thumping noises as he walked past the various doors and rooms, stopping in front of one when the sound of giggling can be heard. It was manly giggling, the sound that a person made that was intently watching, or probably in the mask-wearing man's case, reading porn. Sasuke sighed and twisted the doorknob. He pushed the door open gently and stepped in.

The whitehaired man was sitting on his dark grey leather office chair, with his back facing the door, giggling with his left hand on his lips, and reading some vivid porn. Something called Icha Icha Paradise, or Make-Out Paradise. It was absolutely disgusting, gross, and just… unhealthy. Sasuke shuddered as he thought back to when he had first discovered the contents of the porn book.

--Flashback—

_Little eight-year old Sasuke had gotten suddenly curious of what the scarecrow read and asked him if he could take a look at it. The mask wearing man had laughed and said 'No, wait a couple of years Sasuke.' But that only piqued the young raven's vast curiosity. _

_So one day, he sneakily snuck into Kakashi's office and pulled the forbidden orange book out from one of the desk drawers. Then, with a gulp, he quickly flipped opened the book, only to stare into a very "revealing" picture of a couple "doing it". His little mouth had dropped wide open, and he had quickly dropped the book as if it was on fire. _

_But it was too late; the damage was already done, and the image had already been burned into poor little Sasuke innocent eyes. Kakashi had come home seeing an eight-year-old raven bawling on the couch about his eyes. _

--End Flashback—

Sasuke shivered at the memory, still able to call up the mental picture into his brain. He had never touched that book since that day, but Kakashi takes that book everywhere, reading it over and over again, giggling and blushing. But after Sasuke was old enough to take over the position of CEO of the company from his guardian, he immediately outlawed that cursed book from the office building, and warned a pouting Kakashi that if he ever saw that orange "thing" while he was working, he would stab it, rip it, spit on it, stab it again, and then burn it. The white haired man had looked horrified, seeing the fire of determination burning in the raven's cold yet heated coal-black eyes, and since then Sasuke had never seen that book again.

His eyebrow twitched as he observed Kakashi quivering from amusement at the offending book, and decided to make his presence known.

"Kakashi…" he growled, and the white haired man froze, his book dropping out of his hands and landing unceremoniously on the ground with a small "thud". Sasuke smirked evilly and quickly kneeled down and grabbed it, before the scared scarecrow could do anything.

"Saaaaaasuke!!!" The white haired man whined, snapping out of his daze, now pouting at the smirking raven. "Give me my book back!!" Sasuke could swear that the one-eyed man's eye sparkled. Freaky, Sasuke decided.

"Well Kakashi, remember our deal? I catch you reading this dirty _thing _I'll, what was it? Oh yes, stab it, rip it, spit on it, stab it again, and then watch it burn." Sasuke grinned sadistically, already seeing the bundle of paper in his hand in the fireplace.

"Noooo c'mon Sasuke that's my one and only copy that's been signed by the world infamous porn writer Jiraiya!! I'll do anything!" Kakashi begged and tried futilely to snatch back his favorite possession.

The raven's right eyebrow arched up, an evil idea popped up in his devious mind. He hadn't had a break for a while now. "Anything?" he asked, waving the book in front of the flustered business man's face.

"Yes! Anything you want!!!" Kakashi pleaded, eyeing his addiction that's just out of his reach.

Sasuke smirked a true Uchiha sadistic smirk at the white haired man, but he failed to notice. Then the raven cleared his throat loudly and declared, "Very well Hatake-san, you'll be handling all my paperwork for a month, waking up early every morning to make me my breakfast, driving me to work everyday, and, uh…"

Kakashi paled and gulped, "Sasuke! Um, I think that's quite enough, can I have my book back now?" Kakashi asked questionally.

The raven smirked again and handed the little orange smut book over to the white haired man. Kakashi practically bounced off the wall in joy, temporarily forgetting what he had agreed to do.

Sasuke prepared to leave, but then he suddenly remembered what he had come for. Turning around, he asked the man who was currently smothering his addict with sloppy kisses. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust and cleared his throat loudly, getting Kakashi's attention again. The white haired man quickly calmed again and stashed his book away, looking at the raven again with his full attention.

Sasuke started, "I'd like you to get all the information you can get on Uzumaki Naruto-"

"The new employee that works on the 51th floor in the postage section? Blond hair with blue eyes? With three whisker like scars on each side of his face? That Uzumaki Naruto?" Kakashi a bored look.

Sasuke blinked, surprised at how much the normally uncaring man knew, and replied, "Why yes, that Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi averted his attention to his little black handy-dandy laptop and hammered the keyboard, bringing up a screen with a picture of the beautiful blond smiling. "Hold on a sec, I'll print this document out for ya." Kakashi hit the print button. Sasuke nodded numbly, finding himself enthralled in the blond angel's radiant smile.

The printer spat out the papers and the white haired man got up to retrieve them. Handing them briskly to the waiting raven, Kakashi smiled and commented, "He caught your interest?" Being the raven's previous guardian, the white haired man had noted that the stoic Uchiha didn't really take an interest in woman.

Sasuke fought back and blush and nodded, quickly exiting out the door. Kakashi smirked, "Yes, he's quite a character, I think you'll find Naruto quite interesting…" The scarecrow pulled out his orange little book and flipped to the middle.

-

The next day

-

Naruto sighed as he wrapped up another package that was ready for shipping. He didn't particularly like this job, even though it paid pretty good money. He had to arrive at work at 7:30 P.M. and work until 3:00 A.M. on weekdays. It's a little tiring, but the blond has plenty of stamina, and all it takes to keep you up is a cup of hot coffee. But what you had to do on this job is rather boring. You have to package an item, tape some crap legal stuff on it, then fill in a mailing order and pass it to the next guy. So basically you were a human machine. The entire night you pretty much do the same thing. But thankfully you won't die of boredom, because they do allow you to listen to headphones at work, which really got a sigh of relief out of Naruto. Where would he be without his beloved orange ipod and Three Days Grace?

Oh well, the blond mused, if I don't slack off or do anything bad, maybe I'll get promoted to do some more interesting stuff… I wonder who that mysterious but beautiful black haired person that I bumped into yesterday was though… I wish I could see him again…sigh…

"Oi Naruto! Snap out of it and start working!" A deep masculine voice sounded in the blond's ear, snapping him out of his thoughts about a certain raven.

"O-oh! Yes right away." Naruto quickly replied and grabbed the items that were passed to him from Kyuubi, a co-worker of his. He had the same job as Naruto, and they discovered that they had a lot in common. For example, Kyuubi loves ramen, and to Naruto anyone that loves ramen is got to be an awesome guy. So yeah, you can say they became friends fast.

Kyuubi had long streaming blood red hair, and he stood about six foot five inches, about a head taller than the blond. His eyes were crimson orange, with strange black slits instead of a black dot in the center. When a curious Naruto had asked him about his peculiar eyes, the redhead had just grinned and replied that he was wearing contacts, and leaned closer to the blonds face so the blond could see them up close. And Naruto, being the oblivious dense blond that we all know and love, didn't see this as a flirting attempt and instead scrutinized Kyuubi's eyes and remarked, "Wow! They're really cool!"

Other than that, Kyuubi's work is very similar to his own, except Naruto worked from 7:30 P.M. to 3 A.M., and the redhead worked from 1:00 P.M. to 9:00 P.M. So the duo only worked together for about one and a half hours. Naruto was a little disappointed, but at least one and a half hours worth of time is killed each day.

The blond moved to his desktop and typed up some stuff, while Kyuubi went back to work on the to-be-mailed items. He was bored to tell the truth.

-

Sasuke

-

Sasuke finally grabbed the paper containing the info that he was so desperately curious about after about a day of being hounded by his furious body guards.

When he had eventually stepped out of Kakashi's office room, and headed towards his room, he found his two previously drunken guards in his room, glaring daggers at him. He had gulped and tried to escape, really wanting to absorb the information on a certain blond, but instead was grabbed roughly by his zealous and furious guards and literally forced into a chair to listen to about an hour of nagging by Kiba. Neji just stood off to the side, nodding occasionally, agreeing with Kiba's rebuking and stuff. Seriously, even though being a bodyguard is a serious job, it doesn't mean you can't loosen up, Sasuke thought, I mean, even I loosen up sometimes, even if nobody's around to see it.

Sasuke really wondered why he had let Kakashi talk him into the idea of bodyguards. But maybe, just maybe, after he claimed Uzumaki Naruto, all those ugly bitch fangirls could stop hounding him and lay off. Then, he can fire his two annoying bodyguards! Sasuke did a twirl on the floor joyously (obviously no one else is in the room =P) at that thought.

He needed to set his plan in motion, and an Uchiha-formulated plan never fails. Sasuke grinned sadistically, Soon you'll be mine, Naruto Uzumaki… … … The raven restrained himself from cackling.

While somewhere in a certain building, a blond sneezed loudly, wondering who could be thinking of him.

* * *

Sorry for lack of SasuNaru in this chapter, but it'll get better!

R&R! Reviews = Happy author that updates soon! =)


	3. Phase One

Author's Note: Ah, sorry for the delayed chapter people, I had this finished last Sunday, but I was busy and stuff, so yeah, here it is.

Sasuke: Don't make me fall for this dobe... just let him be Kyuubi's, or something.

Naruto: Yeah I wouldn't mind that... make this a KyuuNaru fic instead!

Sasuke:... you don't mind being with that retard and you hate being with me?

Naruto: o.O ... Are you jealous?

Sasuke: o.O... Course not! What made you think that!? Anyways, let's get on with the story! Uchizaki does not own Naruto!

Naruto: Slight KyuuNaru... and not much else...

* * *

Two days have past since our favorite dark genius of awesomeness, Sasuke Uchiha, had first met his cute blond worker, Naruto Uzumaki. The gears have been turning swiftly and the Uchiha's unknown plan is set in motion.

--

Naruto gently tapped on the keys on his orange coated laptop. He still had about a half an hour of free time before he had to get ready to go to work.

-Click- The blond stared at the inbox, "Woah, six unread email since this morning?" Naruto muttered to himself. It's a habit, really, since the blond lives by himself; it's rather quiet around the apartment.

The young bachelor scanned the unread emails. There were emails from Shikamaru, Hinata, Gaara, Tsunade-obaasan, Iruka, and… Uchiha Corp? The blond hurriedly moved his cursor over the message from his company and clicked it. He scanned the brief email quickly:

Mr. Uzumaki:

There will be a worker evaluation today; we'll be asking you some questions about your compatibility with your job. Questions like: Do you enjoy your job? What would you want to change/improve? Etc. So this is just a brief notice.

CEO,

Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto gulped, this is something new. A worker evaluation after only about a week into the job? This sort of thing didn't happen at his previous work places. "Strange," Naruto thought out loud but dismissed the thought, and opened his other emails.

"Hm… I guess I'll open Shika's next…"

Hey Naruto ...

This is so troublesome... and you're so troublesome. I don't know why I'm using my spare energy to type this email to you, but I might as well finish this, now that I've started. I suppose I kind of miss you being around, but things are much quieter. So thanks for leaving... jk jk... everybody miss you Naruto, even though you're so troublesome. Come back to visit sometime.

Shikamaru

The blond smiled gently, Shika was a true friend, a little lazy sometimes, but always loyal. "Man, I really miss you Shika, I wish I didn't have to move, but hey… it wasn't my choice…" Naruto muttered, feeling a little dejected.

As he stared into space, starting to reminisce about the past, the blond's gaze came into contact with the clock hanging off the wall.

"Ah crap! I'm gonna be late for work! And I've got that evaluations thingy today!" Naruto flailed around and quickly packed up all his things. He stepped into his bedroom and pulled out a cyan blue shirt and changed into it rapidly. He unbuttoned his shorts and they slid off effortlessly. Yanking out khaki pants from his dresser, he took one end of the neatly folded pants and shook it out carelessly. He pulled the pants up and grabbed a brown leather belt off his chair and slipped it efficiently through the slip holes on the rim, securing the belt. He exited his room and yanked his backpack off his wooden clothes hanger.

Slamming the apartment door shut, Naruto rapidly descended down the stairs and stepped out into the cool early autumn air.

"Ah this feels good," Naruto closed his eyes and sighed contently as a cool breeze glazed over his body. Snapping out of his little reverie, he exclaimed, "Oh snap! I only have ten minutes to make it there! Ah shit!" He started walking as fast as he can towards the looming skyscraper.

Approaching the grey bridge, the blond thought back about the event a couple days ago, and a small smile made an appearance on his bronze face.

"What am I doing?" Naruto exclaimed, "Have to get that guy out of my head, since I'm probably not gonna see his pretty face ever again anyways!" He clamped his hand against his mouth to stifle a gasp as he realized he just called a guy pretty! "What the hell!" Naruto cried out in frustration, "I'm supposed to be straight! I like girls, right?" He projected an image of a naked girl into his mind, but the first thought he had was..._ Ew_.

Naruto sighed and continued his trek towards his closing in destination. _Oh yes, there's that evaluation thingy, what can I say?_ The blond put a finger on his lips and pondered on that thought as he walked through turning doors of Uchiha Corps. He slowly walked through the relatively empty lobby and headed towards the elevators, completely unaware of a pair of coal black eyes that stared intently at his slim back.

Once he stepped in one of the five elevators, he absentmindly pressed the button that had "51" on it. Leaning back, he looked up at the closing elevator doors. He saw a raven get up and pack his things, but that's all the shutting doors allowed him to catch.

_Strange, seems like I've seen that hairstyle from somewhere…_ Naruto mused, feeling the contents of his stomach wiggle around uncomfortably as he made his ascent.

-In the lobby-

Sasuke slowly gathered the scattered papers on the coffee table into his folder. _He looks as beautiful as usual, _the raven mused, _I can't believe he didn't see me though, but he probably won't remember me anyways. _He glanced down at the watch on his wrist, _Hmm, its 7:28… I suppose I'll make my way up to the 51__st__ floor now. _He smirked to himself, he's gonna spend some quality time evaluating his worker. _Heh heh heh…_

-Back in the elevator-

A loud "Ding!" informed the thinking blond that he had reached his destination. He pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at the time. _Hmm, 7:28, guess I'm a little early today, cool._

He made his way down to his work area, and greeted back some of his co-workers with his brilliant smile. What he didn't see was his normally stoic co-workers, male and female alike, blushing. He saw Kyuubi busying himself, and he quickly strutted over and thumped the red haired male heartily on the back, startling the unexpecting worker.

"Hey what's up?" Naruto asked cheerfully and grinned, his cerulean eyes gazing down to meet surprised crimson orbs.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi exclaimed, looking up from his work only to be greeted by a bright soul lifting smile worthy of an angel. And there he stood, his Naruto, his angel, right in front of him, vulnerable to all. The man had fallen for him the moment his eyes had set themselves on those innocent cerulean orbs, devoid of any negative emotions.

"Hmm? Your face is slightly red; do you have a fever or something?" Naruto asked curiously, a hint of worry showing on his face as his grin faded, and placed a small delicate hand on the blushing male's forhead. Kyuubi could feel steam coming out of his ears as the blood in his body rushed north and south. To his face and to his throbbing nether regions. He really didn't quite understand this feeling, whenever the slender blond haired male was near, he'd feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Wow! Your face is so red it starting to match your eyes and hair color!" Naruto exclaimed in innocent delight as Kyuubi turned away, embarrassed, blushing furiously.

"Oh yeah, Kyuu-san!" Naruto pounded a small fist down into an open palm, and continued, "Do you have worker evaluations too today?"

Kyuubi snapped out of his perverted thoughts and looked up, "Huh? Worker evaluations? No, I had them a couple of weeks ago."

Then the red haired man looked the blond up and down, appreciating the view, and muttered, "Naru, you look as cute as ever…" His broad slightly calloused hand slowly slid up and caressed the whiskered cheek, causing the said blond to blush slightly. Kyuubi smirked.

Naruto gently pushed the intruding hand away and smiled sweetly, "Thanks, you-" He was rudely interrupted by a loud clearing of throat noise. He turned around to find the source of the interruption, and his azure eyes locked onto dangerously flashing obsidian eyes. _Strangely familiar…_

Kyuubi stared wide eyed at the CEO, and asked quickly, "What are you doing here, Uchiha-sama?" Naruto's eyes didn't bat an eyelash, he blinked.

"Uchiha-_sama_?" Naruto turned to Kyuubi questionally and asked, tilting his head cutely to the right. The redhead nodded. Sasuke cleared his throat loudly again, "Ah, Kyuubi-san, no need for honorifics, just Sasuke-san would be good." He forced a smile at the red head, then he turned to attend his goal. "Uzumaki-san, would you come this way please? I'd like our little talk to be private." He walked towards the elevator and beckoned for the blond to follow. He observed his object of desire smile and wave at the other red haired worker, and he frowned. _Hm…he was flirting with my blond angel…unforgivable… _The raven pondered darkly, but quickly acted normal again when the small blond worker came walking towards him.

Sasuke pressed the up button and waited, stealing a casual glance at the fidgeting blond.

"A-ano," Naruto muttered shyly, "Was it you that I bumped into the other day?" A small pink tint had covered his face before the question was finished. Sasuke smirked.

"Why yes," Sasuke drawled and leaned forward, face mere inches away from the now fully blushing blond's face. "I think you owe me a more serious apology…" The raven whispered huskily into the other's ear, his warm breath ghosting over the sensitive skin.

Naruto shuddered, _What's he doing!? I already apologized to him on the bridge! And why is such an important person doing worker evaluations? Shouldn't someone else be doing this?_

Meanwhile, in his office, a very busy Kakashi sneezed, spitting unceremoniously on a very important paper. "GAAAAH!! Sasuke's gonna murder me!"

-Ding- Naruto sighed in relief and fluidly slipped past the raven into the elevator. He willed his blush to go down, but it stayed on his face; his stomach is doing flip-flops even though the elevator isn't moving. _Why am I feeling like this? Sure he's attractive, all I have is an attraction to him right?Yeah, that's it. _Naruto convinced himself. _Not that he'll ever like me or anything, I'm sure he's straight, and with his looks, girls would die to kiss his shoe._

Sasuke stepped into the elevator casually. _I wasn't even thinking of doing that, my…my body just acted on its own…damn, I got to rein in my feelings, this is just a worker's evaluation; get a hold of yourself Uchiha! I have to make him feel comfortable around me. Comfortable enough to confirm what I've read up about him…_

Sasuke reprimanded himself, _Now's not the time to think about that! _And looked at Naruto, "Ah, sorry about that Uzumaki-san." Naruto nodded hesitantly and mumbled something like "don't worry about it". The raven turned and pressed the button that indicated the one hundred thirty fourth floor, the highest floor on the skyscraper.

The ride up was silent, and slightly awkward. Naruto released a small sigh of relief as the destination was reached. He stepped out of the sliding doors as quickly as he can and looked around. He have never been to the top floor.

_I wasn't aware that they did worker evaluations here… _Naruto mused but shrugged it off. He observed his surroundings. There was an intricate, mosaic design on the red and black carpet, giving the whole place a luxurious feel. The walls are painted dark blue with black corners. _It could use a little bit of lightening up, _Naruto thought, _It's a little dark and forboding…_

"Uzumaki-san, this way please…" Sasuke called from some place down the hall, snapping the blond out of his constant thoughts.

"Coming!" Naruto replied, walking quickly to catch up with the departing Uchiha. He was careful not to knock over any of the antiques that were sitting on the stands in the spacious hallway. He had quite a clumsy nature, so he made a note to be extra extra careful. Being cautious never hurt anyone.

"This room here, Uzumaki-san." The raven said, holding a mahogany door open for the blond. When the blond worker hesitated, Sasuke smiled and added, "After you…"

Naruto blushed and quickly slipped in the room, his thoughts were something like _Doesn't the male always hold the door for the female? Does this make me a female?! _His thoughts were disrupted again as he caught sight of the contents of the room. His mouth dropped open, his eyes widened comically, and he just stared…and stared, and stared.

Sasuke smirked, closing the door gently, _well, phase one complete… _

* * *

Hm... it's kind of a boring chapter... I don't want Naruto and Sasuke getting into _stuff _too quick though, cuz then it'd be just like smut

Sorry for the grammar mistakes people, I suck at grammar. Don't kill me.

Review please! I'm fueled by reviews!

Oh, and a hearty thankyou to all you people who reviewed! Thanks!


	4. Author's Note

**Hello, this isn't really an update, but just a note from your favoritest(not for long) author, me.**

**I'm sorry to inform you all that I'm currently hit with a writer's block for this story. Also, life has been harsh these past few weeks…nagging, demanding parents, annoying classmates and so on have been adding to my stress. Plus, my parents are dragging me half across the country into an unknown little city, away from all my friends. So I'm really pissed, very very pissed. I apologize, but once things calm down a little, I'll resume working on this story. Though I can still type and write, I don't have a lot of time… so! I'll try to update sometime soon! I'm not abandoning this story! Hopefully my family can straighten some things out and I'll continue to write in the great fandom of fanfiction! I hope you understand! **

**Wish me luck and don't hate me!**

**~Uchizaki~**


End file.
